With the continuous development of the internet, data centers are continuously improved both in number and scale. The data center is used to provide information services for terminals, which plays a very important role in network applications. Therefore, there is a high requirement on security, continuity and reliability of a power supply system for the data center.
At present, a device to be powered is generally powered in a redundant manner with a configuration of a main input power supply and a backup input power supply. The main input power supply and the backup input power supply are connected to a control switch, which is connected to each power supply unit (PSU) in a power supply cabinet. The power supply cabinet is used to supply operating voltage for the device to be powered. In a case where the main input power supply operates normally, the control switch controls to supply power to the power supply group using the main input power supply, and the backup input power supply is in an offline state. In a case where the main input power supply operates abnormally, the control switch controls to stop supplying power to the power supply cabinet using the main input power supply and in turn supply power to the power supply cabinet using the backup input power supply. It can be seen that the backup input power supply is used to supply power to the power supply cabinet only in a case where the main input power supply operates abnormally, otherwise, the backup input power supply is always in the offline state. Therefore, there is an imbalance between the power supplies of the two input power supplies.